Love's Still There
by Ariana Kingsley
Summary: Dimitri and Rose loves each other. But something's changed. She leaves and comes back years later only to reveal another secret. All are Humans... Will Dimitri be able to save his love or will he let her go. Let's check it out.
1. Chapter 1 Everything Has Changed

**I Have Been There Too...**

 **This is the story of Rose Hathaway, daughter of a wealthy Turkish merchant and Dimitri, a Russian commoner with a father of Royal Blood.**

Chapter 1

 **Hi friends. I posting the same chapter again but there was a complaint of my grammar and sentence formation. I am really sorry for my mistake and to let you know my keyboard really sucks. But I still have to use it.**

 **And thank you to all my followers for supporting me. And please let me know of thoughts. And please read my other stories Lost Pieces and It's Been Hard.**

 **Thank You**

 **Ariana Kingsley**

DIMITRI

A great poet once said " A great life consists of great people". Greatness was what my father always talked about. And for him it was.

I always knew my father was a great person. He was a royal from bloodline, bur still he married my mother, a commoner out of love.

For my mother, he left everything like his family, his loyalty and his blood relatives.

But he was punished for it too. He was killed eight years ago. People believed it was an accident. But I knew it was a murder.

Since my father's death, I have been taking care of my family. I have three sisters, Karolina and Sonya, who are older than me and Victoria, who is five years younger than me, which makes her 23.

My mother, Olena Belikova. She has always been there for me and supported me in my every decision. And there's Bhabusha, Yeva that what we call grandmother in Russian. She is like Seer. We don't have a perfect word for it in English. But it something in between of a Seer and Witch.

And at the last, there's Adrian, my paternal cousin and the only person from the Royal side of my family who still have contact with my family. He visits us every Christmas since he was nineteen.

Even though, I never liked him but he's my family's pet. Only Bhabusha shares my dislike for him.

Whenever he comes in Baia, Bhabusha starts speaking in Russian all the time and she makes fun of him. And the best thing is Adrian never understood what she meant.

I am always good with machines and I always have been.

And that is why I own a small mechanic shop in my town.

I don't earn alot of money but I earn enough to fulfil my family needs. My father used to own a business firm, but now, Nathan Ivashkov, Adrian's father owns it.

Now this shop is my everything. I work here with all my dedication each day to make this shop, just like the way I used to imagine when I was a kid.

Ivan, my best friend, sometimes come by the shop and helps me in my work.

But usually, Nikolai and his younger brother, Denis accompany me in my work in the shop. They are basically my co-worker.

But today I am working alone. There's a Chevy, that I have to repair. Mr. Karakoff has asked me to repair it and he has offered me a big sum of money for this.

And this time I need this money, Vika and the kids want to go for a trip this winter break. Paul and Zoya are Karolina's kids. Karolina's husband lives in Ukraine, and comes by every summer break. But every winter, she and her kids lives in Baia.

And Sonya is going to have baby, so, she is staying with her husband, Rolan.

I think Tasha may come by this year. Natasha Ozera is my friend. She lives in the capital but often comes by to meet me. When we were young, I was 17 and she was 19 , we used to date but it didn't work out.

But we ended things on good terms and we are still friends. And she still flirts with me and sometimes I do too.

And I think I should invite Adele too. She is a good friend of mine and my best friend, Ivan's wife.

Denis came inside and joined me in my work. But then another customers came. He went to greet them.

Then I heard a horn, it must be of a royal. I saw a Lamborghini parking at a glance.

Then I went back to my work.

A few minutes later, Denis came to me.

He was smiling and his eyes were dazzling.

He pipqued "There's a rich chick asking for you."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. She came out of that black Lamborghini, wearing faishon clothes like the one we watch on television. She looked at the shop. And asked for you. "

"Did she ask for the owner of the shop?"

"No, she asked for your name."

"Was Tasha here?"

"Tasha. Who? Your old Lady friend. No Dimka, this chick is hot and young. About my age. You should just go and meet her"

"Okay"I said.

Who could it be. And she asked for my name.

I cleaned my hands and walked outside.

A lady, stood outside the shop, she was young about Vika's age. Her dark brown hair was flowing on her back making its way to her waist.

Was it her? Could she be here? But why would she come here. No, she couldn't be here. She haven't even tried to contact me in these ten years, so why would she come back here eleven years later.

And I know she won't even remember me.

She turned, and all my myth shattered like glass to the ground.

I whispered "Roza".

She stood there, right in front of me. Her childish appearance has grown into her womanhood. She looked a bit taller and much more mature.

Her body has grown much curved over the years and her freckles were lost to her flawless skin, but still she looked the same as I saw her the first time.

She smiled when she looked at me. She walked closer to me in her high sandals.

She said "Dimitri"

I realized my imagination has never done me justice. She looked so much more beautiful than I used to imagine her. Her collar bones were completely visible now under her translucent blouse.

"Roza"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet you"

"How did you know I would be here"

"Ivan mentioned your shop once. I saw it on the board"

"Why.. Why do wanted to meet me?"

She looked at me. She walked more closer. But I refused to look at her.

"Dimitri, look at me"

Her hand reached for my face. I tried to turn it, but I couldn't.

She touched my cheek.

A sensation arose within me. A feeling I haven't felt in a really long time.

 _Love..._

I looked at her. She was at me. Our eyes met.

I felt my heart rose. My breathe quickening.

I embraced her, shifting my head on her shoulder.

We stood there in our world for a moment.

Then she said "I am getting married".

I put her down, taking my footstep back, making a room between us.

"Then, why are you here then, Roza?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you before... I get... married."

I stared at her in disbelief.

There were tears rolling down from her eyes. I reached for her hand, taking it in my palm for one last time.

I held it out, glancing at the diamond ring on her beautiful fingers. I bend over to kiss her palm, just above her ring.

She looked away, teardrops were drying on her skin and new teardrops were coming out of her chocolate brown eyes.

I grasped her hair, bringing her closer to me. She opposed to my motion but I applied more pressure.

I bent towards her, still holding her against her will, and for the last time, her face was still turned away, I kissed on her forehead and loosened my hold on her.

I turned away, trying to believe that there's nothing to look back.

 **If you like this story, please let me know and review.**

 **Yours Only,**

 **Ariana Kingsley**


	2. Chapter 2 Maybe it was a new dawn

Chapter 2

ROSE

He just walked away from me. I sweeped away all my tears. I sat down in the car, even though I own this car. I couldn't drive it without the provision of Eddie, my bodyguard and part time driver and my best friend.

He looked at me and said "You know it wasn't really necessary for you to meet him".

I replied "I had to"

He was one of the few people who knew about him. It was actually because he was with me, when I came to Russia last time, along with Lissa, Mia and Mason.

It happened almost ten years ago. I came here with my father and friends on 1st of July for the session break. But my father had to go back the same week because of his business. So, I stayed here with my friends and caretaker, Alberta.

My father and mother are separated. My mother is a bank manager, so she stays out of the city for most of the days due to her work. And my father owns a big business firm in Turkey and travels to Russia all the time.

"You should hurry, Eddie. The quicker you take me to the airport, the quicker you will get rid of me" I said to him, while I putting makeup on my face.

"I don't want to get rid of you"

"And if you don't want to go to Jill" I interrupted him.

Jillian Mastrano Dragomoir was Eddie's girlfriend and my best friend, Lissa's younger sister.

"I didn't say that" he replied smiling at me.

I smiled back.

I went back to my makeup. I didn't wear any makeup, when I went to meet Dimitri. I didn't plan to meet Dimitri, it was a coincidence. But I won't say I did not wanted to meet him because I really did wish that I could meet him for the last time before I start my new life.

I went to the downtown because I wanted to see whether it was the same place as I last saw it. But it wasn't, that place was changed completely.

When my car was crossing from there, I saw the name on his shop. It was the same name, Ivan once mentioned to me during one of our conversation.

Then I just thought I would go and ask for him, if he would be there I could talk to him and if he won't I would just pass by.

But he was there, he looked so different, he had grown so much muscle. And he had grown his hair longer, up to his shoulders.

I heard the horn, I came back to the real world.

Eddie said "we are here, Rose".

We came out of the car. Eddie unloaded the suitcase from the car and then we walked inside the airport.

I sat in the waiting room when Eddie went to check the flight timing.

He came back in a few minutes and informed me "The Flight is going to take off in an hour. "

I nodded.

He sighed, I looked up to him, his sandy blonde hair were waving in the air and he looked good with his hazel coloured eyes which contrasted with his pale skin.

He completed his sentence after a moment "and his flight just landed here."

My eyes brightened up.

And then we walked out. A few minutes later, he said "Here comes your bunny"

"Eddie, don't call him that. He's my fiancé"

"I don't care"

"What about I call your girlfriend JAILBAIT?"

He just sniffed. And then he looked at my fiancé to greet him.

 **Thank you so much for reading this. If you liked this, please review and let me know how you felt about it. I am looking forward to know your response.**

 **XOXO**

 **Ariana**

 **P.S. You can also read my other stories. I am currently busy writing Lost Pieces. But hopefully I will the next chapter by next week.**


	3. Chapter 3: Castle on The Hill

**Chapter 3** **Castle on The Hills**

 **ROSE**

He greeted Eddie first.

"Edison"

Eddie nodded and replied "Lord Adrian"

"Have you good care of my fiancée?"

He smiled at me.

Eddie said "Yes, I did. As you can see she is still one piece."

Adrian giggled. Then he came to me and hugged me.

"Missed you , sweetheart"

"Missed you too, Adrian"

He put me back to the ground. I kissed him quickly and he returned it back.

While we were there, Eddie coughed to remind us that he is still here.

When we looked at him, he said "I should go. My flight is going to depart soon."

I went to Eddie and hugged him.

"Good bye, Eddie"

"I have to say I am gonna miss you"

"Not as much as you miss Jailbait"

He eyed me. Then he said "Take care of yourself, Rose"

Then he took his suitcase and left us alone.

…

After Eddie was gone.

Adrian and I waited in the airport until the workers kept his baggage in the car.

Being Royal does many things for Adrian, especially Capitalist country like Russia.

Then we sat in the car. He started driving.

Then I asked "Adrian, where are we going?"

"It's a secret, Little Dhampire"

It was Adrian's nickname for me. Once we were watching a movie, it consisted of Vampires and their protector, Dhampire.

He says that the character in that movie is just like me.

Since then, Adrian has been calling me this.

"Is it some kind of pre-honeymoon" I mused.

He chuckles.

"You can think of that"

A few minutes later, he stopped the car. He looked at me "Rose, I know you think I am all money and royalty but that's not true. I am much more than that."

I said "I know"

"Rose, will you have still loved me if I don't had no money?" he asked.

"Adrian, we have been together for two years. And I love you for the person you are, not for your money or anything like that."

He bent towards me and kissed me. I put my hand on his neck and the other one gripped on his hair.

He pulled on the back seat, putting his hands on my waist. He pulled my shirt up, I realised we were still on the road.

I stopped and pulled away, he looked at me. I said "Adrian, not here", he nodded.

I buttoned my unbuttoned shirt and then buttoning up his shirt.

He asked "Tonight?"

I agreed "Tonight." Giving him a peck on the lips.

He waved his fingers to his hair.

We went back to the front seat. I tidied my clothes, tamed my hair and then my make-up. I saw my lipstick was still on his lips.

I took a tissue paper in my hand, removed my lipstick stains from his lips and face.

He giggled when I removed the stain from his lips.

I felt a sensation on my neck, I asked "Adrian, is there a hickey on my neck?"

He looked at my neck, chuckled and said "A few, Little Dhampire"

I applied a little foundation on my neck to hide the bruises.

Yes. We did sleep together few times. I moved to his apartment almost an year ago.

And on his birthday, he proposed and I agreed.

Even if he isn't my love. I love him and I know he loves me too. He makes me feel happy and that's enough for me. And I know I don't love him as much as he loves me. But I think his love will be enough for the two of us.

He said "I search for words

In this beautiful world to describe you.

But there's no words like that.

You just pass the glory of description.

For describing you is like

Comparing sand grains to the rarest diamond.

As Words just look upon you.

But they are just words.

You are something much more than that.

You are something to be desired a thousand lifetimes.

As I have lived a milliard lives searching for you."

Adrian is an artist by profession but sometimes he becomes a poet. Usually his poems are pretty funny but this one was really nice.

"Wow, that's beautiful"

"That's for you, baby"

After a while, he stopped the car.

He again looked at me and said "We are to my aunt's house."

…

His aunt, Tatiana is a horrible lady and she seriously don't like me at all.

"Aunt Tatiana?" I asked

"No, she's my Uncle Randall's wife"

Randall Ivashkov was pretty famous during all my childhood. He left his family for the women he loved. But a few years ago, he was killed in an accident.

After Randall Ivashkov died, Adrian's father took over his business as Randall has three daughters and a son, who refused to take over it.

"Her name is Olena" he said "There are very friendly and hostile."

"Olena lives here with my cousins. When I first came here, they were surprised. But they took me in even though my parents has never considered them family."

I nodded. And then we got off the car.

After we came out of the car, I asked "Adrian, is there anything I should know of?"

He said "yeah, you may find my cousin brother not so friendly. And stay away from Yeva, she is Olena's mother. She lives with them. And.."

"And?" I asked.

"And I love you" He said as he kissed me quickly.

Then he held my hand and walked to the house.

After reaching the house, he knocked on the door.

A few moments later, a girl about my age opened the door. She was deep tanned, much deeper than my own, and had dark brown hair and eyes just like me. She stared at me and then looked at Adrian.

On seeing Adrian, she jumped on him, she literally jumped on him and said far too loudly than it was required "Adrian, you are here.":


	4. Chapter 4 Never Knew It Will Be This Way

**I am really sorry for uploading the chapters so late. I am really sorry. I have exams but I will try and upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **XOXO**

 **Ariana Kingsley**

 **Chapter** **4**

 **Never Knew It was gonna be This Way!**

 **ROSE**

Adrian warmly hugs the girl. After their heartwarming reunion, she looked straight at me as if waiting for an introduction. I looked at Adrian, he introduces us. He said "Hey Vika, this is my girlfriend, Rose." She greets me with a vivid smile. He continued, "This is my cousin, Victoria, aka, Vika." She invites us inside. A women of fifties welcomes us. She has thick dark brown hair with deep tanned skin tone, her body was slender. And there was grace in her movement. She has same striking features just like Vika, her head had few gray hair. She introduces herself as Olena. Adrian greets her and another women of mid thirties hugs him. She too had dark brown hair with olive skinned tone. Her eyes were emerald green similar to Adrian. They both move towards me, Adrian said, pointing to me, This is Rose Hathaway Mazur, my girlfriend.

They both greeted me kindly with a genuine smile on their face. I made my way to living room as Adrian guided me. He said "Will it bother you if I'll leave you for some time with my niece and nephew. I gotta do some work to do. But I'll be back soon, baby!"

I acquiesced…He went back. And I entered the living room. It was an old school living room with soft coloured sofa and a lounge. The walls were covered with tapestries. They looked vintage.

I heard boy's voice as I was observing the decorum of the room.

I turned and saw….. Dimitri. He looked younger and had childish appearance as I had in my memory. But not the one I met few hours ago.

He said, Hello, I am Paul Belikova.

And then it all came to me. His striking appearance with Dimitri. Adrian is Dimitri's cousin brother. And I am in Dimitri's house. I looked up, Paul looked at me, as if he was looking for an answer. I replied, Hey, I am Rose.

He smiles at me with his chocolatey dark brown eyes which resembled Dimitri's. I tried to smile, just when Adrian came next to me. He spoke, Paul, you look taller.

He turns to me, Rose, you have met Paul, he's Karolina's son.A weak smile appeared on my face. I whispered to Adrian, Baby, I am feeling tired. I wanna get some accepted.

He led me to a room. The room was well spaced, with a queen-sized bed. There were bed tables on both sides of the bed with table lamps on them. A big timber closet was in the corner. Walls were painted scarlet with a tone of off-white on the ceilings. I saw our suitcase was already in the room. Adrian helped me with my blazer. I was wearing a white blouse with red skirt and black stockings. I turned to face Adrian, he looked at me, his emerald green stared my face.

He asked, Is everything alright?

I said Yeahwith a smile on my face. He moved closer with his hands on my waist. I moved towards me and kissed him with my hand on his neck. He pulled me towards him, we broke off breathing heavily. I said, I am gonna head to the shower. He chuckled and his smile showed off his perfectly collared cheekbones. In a whisper, he asked Should I join ya?. I smiled and answered in a sing-song voice Is that even a question?

...…...…...

I woke up in a sudden. Adrian was next to me on the bed with his arms around me. I felt thirsty, looking around, I searched for a jar of water or a bottle but there were none. Slowly, I slithered out of Adrian's arms and came out of the bed. Suddenly, I realised I was only wearing a hoodie, which belonged to Adrian. I wrapped myself in a long robe and looked for water. Unable to find any, I went out of the room, I made my water from the corridor to dining space, where I spent much of yesterday. The dining room was connected to the kitchen. A large wooden dining table occupied much of the space and other spaces were filled up with recesses, shelves and lamp stands. It was well lit, I moved towards the shelves to look for a glass, when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, astounded, to see a silhouette of a person in the kitchen. I moved forward, when that person came out of the kitchen. It was Dimitri Belikov standing right in front of me.

 **Thank you so much for reading this story of mine. If you liked it, please check out other fanfictions of mine. And please do review as it encourages me to write. And the next chapter is in Dimitri's Point of View, which is quite hard for me to write as it has been a long time since I've written any male person's perspective. If anyone would like to help me, please do DM me...**

 **A lot of love and hugs...**

 **Happy Promise Day**

 **Ariana Kingsley**


	5. Chapter 5 A Moment Won't Last

**Chapter 5**

 **A Moment Won't Last**

 **DIMITRI**

It was her, Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur standing in front of me, in the kitchen of my house. She, too was astonished to see me. She whispers my name in a slow tone.

Her messed up hair, curled up around her heart-shaped face, while her mysterious brown eyes gazes upon me.

I said, in a hesitant "What are you doing here?"

She looked at me with hesitation. In a broken tone, trying to form a weak smile on her face, she replied " Actually, I felt... thirsty. So I was looking for a glass of water." What is she saying? I felt an ache in my heart, a desire to hold her in my arms, to bury my face in her hair and never let go. I restrained myself from doing any of that, only God knows how hard it is for me to do so. I asked her again in a cold and louder voice "What are you doing here, in my house?". This time, making my question clear. She takes a moment to get a question clearer in her mind.

She looks down, it was hard to determine whether it was shame or shyness. She spoke in a clear and soft voice "Adrian is my fiancee."

Her words took me aback. I stared at her in disbelief. She is Adrian Ivashkov's fiancee. It was quite hard for me to control myself. My heart didn't gave way.

In the whole world full of 6.2 billion people, Rose had to marry my least favorite cousin. Gathering all my senses, I said, "So you are staying here with him?" She nodded with a weak smile on her face.

She asked "Can I get a glass of water?" She sat down on a dining chair beside us. Handling a glass in my hand, I said,, "here, let me help you?". She took the glass, and I filled it by pouring water from a jar. She gulped all in a sip. I was about to go, when she said "Dimitri, can I get one more glass of water?". I nodded, and filled her glass once again. She looked at me as if she wanted to say something. I sat down on the chair next to her, she looked up at me. Her face looked translucent, rather than tanned. I said, "Does Adrian know about us?". She bit her lower lip, trying to form word, she said "us?".

I improvised "About our past relationship?".

She took a deep breath and spoke in a slow and clear voice "Adrian knows I had boyfriends in the past. But he doesn't know particularly anything about you". When she said "boyfriends" somehow it made me frustrated. I was not the only one whose heart she had broken when she left them for another. I sighed. Somehow, all I felt was an ache in my chest. I said to her "You should go back to your room." My voice was cold and harsh, and she felt it. She stood up and said "Yeah, maybe I should". I felt bad now, after all it wasn't her fault that Adrian's my cousin. I said in a apologetic manner "Hey, let me accompany you." She was hesitant to accept but I can't help myself with her refusal. She followed down the way to the corridor, and I followed her. In the corridor, she moved slowly and poised (rather than the flairvoyant manner she used to as a young girl), closely watching all the photographs in the frames. I asked "Did you know that Adrian's my cousin?". She turned and looked at me and then turned all her attention to the photo frames that filled corridor walls. She replied, as if she saying to herself "No, I came to know it myself last evening, when I saw Paul!".

I repeated after her "Paul?". Without turning, she replied "He looks just like you," and then she turned and looked at my face as if l seeing it for the first time in years, and maybe she does (after all these years). She continued "he looks just like you, like your younger self, when we first met?". She went back to looking at the photographs.

After the moment was over, she said "Dimitri, I think I have seen this photograph." I turned my attention to the photograph she was pointing to.. It was photograph of me years ago, wearing a jeans and leather jacket at the town's carnival. I mused myself .. Ofcourse she does... I mused "You were the one who took it!". She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes and said "Really?" And I nodded. Somehow I felt better now.

But that moment came to an end, she reached for the door and wished me goodnight.

 **Thank you for reading this story. I have tried my best to write Dimitri's Perspective. If you want this story to continue, please review and follow. I can't help but look forward to be inspired by you all. I had a mental breakdown not a while ago. I am doing my best to fight it. You all are the only hope I have.**

 **XOXO**

 **Ariana Kingsley**


	6. Chapter 6 What is Happenin'to Me?

**Chapter 6**

 **What is happenin' to me?**

DIMITRI

I was still standing in the corridor, as she closed the door leaving me behind. I walked up to my room as I did every night. But tonight, it felt different. My room seems too far away and my pace too slow. Ultimately I reached my bedroom and locked the door. Taking all of my emotions in, I sat on the bed. I opened up the drawers of the lamp stand next to my stand. The drawer was filled with bills and stuff. Pushing on the surface of drawer, I opened up the secret drawer. I took out an old diary with leather cover with the initials D.B. embedded on it. I unbounded the leather cover and opened up the diary after a long time. The first page had the first photograph I had of her. It contained her picture of the day I first saw her. I still remember how I felt after seeing her for the first time. Her brown eyes as deep as ocean herself is, the perfect proportioned lips and long dark brown hair. She felt like a Christmas morning, full of hope and surprises. Her mysterious smile and her puppy dog eyes. The way she spoke everything she wanted to say without any hesitation.

ROSE

He stood outside the door for a moment. I could hear his sigh. Then slowly, I heard the panting of his footsteps fading out. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath, and returned to my bed. Adrian was still asleep. I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't. I can't help but think about only one thing... Dimitri Belikov...

The most important character from my past. The one I don't remember at all.

I turned to face Adrian. He looks beautiful when he's asleep, like a kid waiting for Christmas morning. I touched his cheeks, he slowly opens up his eyes. He murmured "Hey, Little Dhampire", I smiled in anticipation and replied "Hey, baby". It was all. All I wanted. He is my present, the one I want to live in... He pulled me closer to himself, I slithered into his arms and slowly went to sleep listening to the slow, rhythmic beating of his heart.

DIMITRI

I couldn't sleep. All my exhaustion took in, but I find myself unable to sleep. All the thought were centered around one object of cherchez la femme.

Roza...

Rose...a flower in Latin, red in Russian, fasting in Urdu, fame in German, abstention in Persian. But for me, it always meant her...

ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY MAZUR..

The girl who entered my life as a feeling of hope. And when she left, everything as such left with her. I never got to know the reason. But, now when I know that she is under the same roof as me. In the arms of my cousin, it all came back. All those sleepless nights, the pain I alone endured in her absence. And Love...

Only love of mine suffered...

Taking out my diary once again, I touched the inked pages full of love and aches. Reminiscing about past I myself chose for myself. My heart doesn't ache in the same way, it doesn't beat in the same rhythm as it used to. Everything has changed, maybe it wasn't the way I thought it was supposed to be. I took out my phone and read again the poetry, which turned out to be my solace year ago..

 **" I hear the demons calling,**

 **from the foul inky pit.**

 **Cold fear should fill me**

 **but I feel a warmth.**

 **Time is a circle,**

 **our lives are on repeat.**

 **I stood on this precipice,**

 **weary of my birth.**

 **Battles I've fought and battles I've lost.**

 **Fought in the dirt,**

 **fought in the grime,**

 **I fought so long,**

 **I lost track of time.**

 **No comrades in arms,**

 **no heroes welcome,**

 **Only the rest in the cold Earth's bosom.**

 **Long roads I have tread yet no closer to home,**

 **A thousand days journey I have taken alone.**

 **I hear them calling,**

 **the foul demons of the pit**

 **Their call is a welcome to my wound and weary feet.**

 **I bid thee welcome, as I would a friend.**

 **They bid me to sleep, not awaken again.**

 **A long hard journey, I acquiesce."**

I stumbled upon this blog years ago. This poetry just made me feel better, like it understood me and is ready to accept me. And then again, she came to my mind. I did something I had resisted myself from doing for years, but if I am going to see her everyday, I have to know who really is she, so I googled her. The first link was connected to Facebook. Even though I never had a passion for social media, I had a Facebook account as well as an Instagram one. The Facebook page opened and displayed links to various people named Rose Hathaway. I scrolled down and found her picture in an instant. I clicked on her picture. It directly took me to her Facebook account. Her profile photo was a picture of her with a big smile on her face.

In her background photo, she was dancing with adrian, with the diamond ring on her clearly visible. She wore a gray lacy dress which was meant to be complemented with Adrian's dark grey suit. They were looking at each other with... love.

Oh god!

What is happening to me?

Why am I doing this?

What am I feeling?

I turned off my mobile phone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. Still perplexed with my situation, I suddenly realised thatI need a diversion. Maybe I just need to move on, just as Rose did in her life. It has been so many years. I have had girlfriends in the past. But it has been a while since I've paid any attention to my love life. Maybe I need someone to love me.

I turned on my mobile phone and called Tasha Ozera...

 **Thank you so much for all your love and support. I am really grateful for it. This chapter is full of sentiments. I hope you ll like it. I maybe take some time in writing next chapter as I have exams from 19th. So forgive me if I am late in doing so.**

 **The poem is written by my English teacher, Mr. Sagnik Basak. It is also available in his blog. So all the rights of that poem belongs to him. I am just borrowing it in my story.**

 **XOXO**

 **Ariana Kingsley**


	7. Chapter 7 Baby Baby I feel Crazy

**Chapter 7**

 **ROSE**

 **Baby' Baby' I feel Crazy**

 **Hello everyone. I just want to say Thank you so much for all your support.**

"Daddy, where will we go for vacations?" A teenaged girl asked with enthusiasm from her father.

"Wherever you want, kizim!" The Father replied to her flamboyant daughter.

"I want to go to Russia" the girl replied with a laughter.

"Sure thing, sweetheart..." The Father mused to her daughter's delight.

The girl's giggles filled the room.

"Why Russia, we can go to France, Belgium, Rome or Venice, darling." The girl's mother mused to her daughter's curiosity.

"Because Dimitri lives in Russia!" The young girl exclaimed with happiness.

I woke up in a sudden. I have dreamt in my sleep after a long time. After the accident, I used to have nightmares, but after that my sleep was deep and dark with no dreams at all. Sometimes I used to wake sudden, sweating and breathing, which my psychiatrist used to say effects of past trauma. My parents made me consume all types of sleeping pills. None of them worked. Rather than that, all these pills made me suffer from Sleep Apnea. But other than that, nothing else. I had no good dreams after the accident, like my mind has been suppressed to some extent, making my brain unable to weave dreams during my slumber. It was a good thing, ofcourse.

I opened up my eyes. Adrian was lying right in front of me, whilst his emerald green eyes gazed upon me. He whispered "Rise and Shine, Little Dhampir." I smiled at him and replied "Good morning, Adrian"

"Because Dimitri lives in Russia" The sound of the girl echoed in my head.

...

I am not sure if I should tell him about Dimitri and me. Even if I will tell him, I don't have much to say. And it will worry him.

Vika said "And Tasha's coming here. I don't like it at all." I have been sitting with Vika for I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG. She was telling me about his boyfriend Kolya. Then she got drifted away to another topic. We are sitting in the living, where I spent most of the last evening.

I said "I am sorry, who?"

"Oh I am sorry, Tasha Ozera, Dimitri's girlfriend." Dimitri has a girlfriend. That's new. How come the did not mention it last night. Vika continued "She is his girlfriend for ten years." What? How is that possible? Eight years ago, I was Dimitri's girlfriend. It shouldn't matter now, but how could he cheat on me like that or her? If he was dating her two years before I met him, they cheated on her with me. Shit? Why does this doesn't sound good. Vika was still talking "And they go and off. You know, I never liked her, but..."

"Because Dimitri lives in Russia" these words reverberated in my ears.

I interrupted her "Did he had only one girlfriend in all these then years?". She sighed and then answered my question "I am not sure. Tasha is the only one we know of. But years ago, when they both were broken up. Dimitri had a thing for this girl, she was a foreigner, who was visiting in holidays. He carried her photo in his wallet for a while. Then something happened and Tasha came back." Is she talking about me? It can be, I am the perfect candidate. Then an old women, a real old women likely to be vika's grandmother entered the room. She had pure white hair with some greys in it, tanned skin which seems so common around here. And not to forget her dark brown eyes just like Dimitri's.

"Because Dimitri lives in Russia"

The girl's voice echoed again in my head. The old lady stared at me for a moment and turned to Vika and muttered something in a deep foreign accent which was probably Russian. And then Vika mused and replied in the same deep tone. She then turned to me and asked

"Are you Dimitri's girlfriend?"

 **Thank you so much for all your love and reviews. I have to rewrite this whole chapter.. The next chapter may introduce some new characters. Please review and follow this story, as I could not go on without your support. I am trying to write the next chapter as soon as I can, but as you already know I have exams.**

 **Thank you so much..**

 **XOXO**

 **Ariana Kingsley**


	8. Chapter 8 Never Look Back

**Chapter 8**

 **Never Look Away**

ROSE

"What?" I gasped.

How the hell does she about me and Dimitri? Oh boy, it's definitely not going in the right direction.

And then Vika said "Just kidding, my grandmother is a little crazy sometimes. She confused you with Tasha." Then she looked at the old woman, whom Vika called Bhabusha or something' like that. And then the old woman left us alone. And Vika giggled and said

"Because Dimitri lives in Russia" the voice filled my ears. Oh god, what is happening to me? Am I going crazy?

Vika was saying something, but my ears with filled with the girl's voice that my ears were unable to grasp the words.

...

Then we all assembled in Dining room for the breakfast. I met Adrian in the corridor. He introduced me to Dimitri. Dimitri had an expression if havoc on his face, his eyes were red and there were eye bags under his eyes. And his long hair was messed up. Oh boy, he really needs a good night sleep. Olena looked at her son and asked "Dimka, did you sleep last night?".

Dimitri looked at me for a second and then turned all his attention to his mother, who looked at him with worry and was anticipating for an explanation from Dimitri's side. He muttered something in Russian. His mother said something in Russian, but I could sense an accent of inflection.

She said "Roza, sit down and have your breakfast. You look so lean." Adrian pulled out a chair for me and I gladly took my seat. He sat beside me and whispered "I know. Dimitri's like this, don't worry he'll get around." And I turned to look at him face to face and asked in a low voice "What do you mean?" He answered "That look on your face when they both were having a conversation in Russian. Dimitri tend to speak Russian around me and Yeva doesn't know English." I was about to say something when Vika coughed and said "If you two lovebirds are done with your love talk, can we have breakfast?" I looked at her. And Adrian did the same. Everyone looked at us. Dimitri was staring at me, but as soon as he saw me looking at him, he turned to his food.

We had an awkward breakfast, where no one spoke anything, except Yeva, who kept chatting in Russian and Dimitri replying to her.

...

After the breakfast, two guys came in. Both were tall, with bronze hair and brown eyes. The older one looked at Vika and smiled at her. The other one was the same guy I met yesterday in Dimitri's workshop. Oh God! If he tells everyone that he saw me yesterday in Dimitri's workshop. But the older guy looked at me and stared. There was something about his face that made me. I have seen his face, that face without straight long jaws.

"Rosie, Rosie" a young boy voice came in my mind.

He then turned to Vika, who was by his side now. She told me about him, his name... it was something with k, Kaleb... Kol... no, it was Kolya. I walked upto him, Vika introduced me to him, "Hey, meet Rose. She's Adrian girlfriend. You remember Adrian."

He nodded. He stared at me for a sec, then he said "Rose, is that really you?"

"Nikolai, try and find me! Haha ha!" A voice muttered in my head...

"Nikolai?" I asked.

"Oh God. I can't believe it. After all these years I am meeting with Rose Hathaway."

I giggled. He came and hugged me and I hugged me back.

Vika looked at us with surprise, and asked "You two know each other... How do you exactly know each other?"

Nikolai went to her side and said "Vik, it's Rosie. My crazy foreigner friend, I told you about her."

"I don't think my girlfriend would like .

to be called crazy and foreigner in the same sentence." Adrian said as he came to my side.

Nikolai quickly apologized "I didn't mean any offence."

"Oh don't worry. I don't mind." I replied.

Adrian asked with curiosity "So, tell me, how did you two exactly meet? Did you ever ever went Russia?"

Nikolai interrupted him "Nah, I met her when she visited Russia last time?"

Adrian looked at me with astonishment and replied "Oh! I totally forgot about that" He lied. I never told him about my visit to Russia. I felt guilty. I just didn't want to hurt him.

...

DIMITRI

Nikolai and Denis came in. Nikolai talked to Vika and then Roza walked up to him and they hugged each other. Did he know her? How does she know him? Denis came up to me and asked, pointing to Roza, "Isn't that the same chick who came in the Workshop yesterday? What is she doing here?" I nodded in acceptance and replied "She is Adrian's girlfriend!". He looked flabbergasted and just then Adrian walks up to them and puts his arm around her waist.

Denis asked "I thought you had a thing with her and it turns out that she has a thing for your rich cousin."

I gave no reply.

A little later, I asked Denis "What are you doing here?"

He replied "Oh Yeah! I totally forgot your girlfriend is at the airport. She called asking you to pick her up!"

I turned to him "What? When did she call?"

He said " About 7 in the morning?"

I looked at the watch, it was almost half past nine. I took my coat, and walked towards the door, when the door opened.

And Tasha Ozera walked in.

 **Hey. How are you all? Thank you so much for all your love and support. I am trying to write the next chapter as soon as I can. How was this chapter? Please read and review as I couldn't go on without you all...**

 **By the way the name of next chapter is**

 **"The Game Of Truth and Dare"**

 **You can give me all kinds of idea that I can put in the story. If you want to ask any question from Rose in Truth and Dare, ask now. I am giving you all one week, if you want to ask any question or give any dare from Rose, please DM me.**

 **XOXO**

 **Ariana Kingsley**


	9. Chapter 9 My mind's goin' ound and round

Chapter 8

 **My mind's goin' round and round**

ROSE

Nikolai and Adrian were discussing about... when I saw Dimitri rushing towards the door. Is everything alright? Why is he in so haste? He was about to open the door when a women with raven black hair entered. She was in her early thirties, with pale skin and crystal blue eyes. She has a slender with striking features. There was somethin'different about her. She looked familiar. The lady entered the room, with her eyes full of anger. She looked at Dimitri, he apologized to her. And they hugged each other.

Then she looked at me and Adrian. I turned towards Adrian, he whispered "Here comes the She-devil". I choffed and looked at him. He looked at me musingly. Tasha hugged Vika, Olena, Paul. And then she came towards us. She looked at me and then turned to Dimitri and said, "Dimka, won't you introduce me to your cousins?". Dimitri looked at me with his warm brown eyes, while her stared at me with cold blue eyes. Is she talking about me? I went upto her and introduced myself.

"Hey, I am Rose Hathaway Mazur."

"She's Adrian's girlfriend" Dimitri added. looked at Dimitri with astonishment. Then she asked "Are you Abe Mazur's daughter?". Vika blurted out in surprised "There's no chance that she could be Zmey's daughter?" Zmey? What does that mean?. I turned to Vika and then looked at Tasha and replied in a calm and cold voice. "Yes, I am Ibrahim Mazur's daughter." Vika looked at me with surprise. All my life, people have called my father with different names, but no one has the dare to say anything to him face to face. My Baba is the head of the royal family of Turkey. Even though, I have never lived a day in his extravagant lifestyle, but I know what it's worth. My whole childhood was spent in a bungalow in Scotland, where I lived with my mom, except a month of vacation with my father in various cities of the world. After my schooling, I lived in at apartment in NYC, which I shared Lissa. And then I moved into Adrian's apartment. Tasha then told me that her family is a former associate of my father. I realised that she is Christian Ozera's aunt. The kid sister of Mr. Ozera. That's why she looked familiar.

ADRIAN

Rose and Tasha talked for a while. And then Rose and I went back to our room. Rose seemed silent. There is something troubling her, I sensed it while she was talking to Nikolai. I asked her "Is everything alright, Little Dhampir?". She looked up at me with guilt, and she confessed "Adrian, I am really sorry I should have told you about my visit to Baia" I felt a little perplexed with her apology. I sensed a tone of guilt and regret in her voice. I asked her "Little Dhampir, why are you sorry? I already knew about that?" She arched her eyebrows and asked "How?". I told her about the first time I saw her.

Flashback

It was a snowy night of December 22nd, eight years ago... I have came to Russia to visit my uncle's family. I didn't know anything about this little town called Baia, where the famous Randall Ivashkov met the love of his life and chose to leave his family, wealth, power and settle here and start a new life. I was standing on a bus stand, not knowing where to go. Then an adolescent girl, not more than 15 walked in my direction. She had light tanned skin and dark brown hair. Her eyes were brown with a little golden flecks in it. She smiled and stood next to me. I asked her, trying to form a conversation, "Can you help me? I am new here". She looked at me and readily agreed with an innocent smile on her face. She looked at the address, and helped me with the directions. She told me that she was waiting for someone. Then I showed her my gratitude and with atmost civility bid her adieu. When I crossed the street, I turned to look at her one last time. A guy on bike joined her, and they both hugged each other..."

PRESENT

Rose looked at me with complete bewilderment. She asked "How could you not tell me about this?" And she took a pillow and threw it on me and giggled. That's my girl. I took the pillow and moved close to her. I left the pillow on her head and pulled her towards me by her waist. She took the other pillow and tried to put it between us, but I threw the pillow at the corner with my other hand. She giggled and we fell on the bed. She was still giggling like a little girl and I moved closer to her, she stopped giggling. She looked with her mysterious smile, and then she said "Adrian, I have to tell you something about my past..." But I put my finger on her lips and whispered in a slow rhythmic voice "Rose, I don't wanna what happened in your past. What's gone is gone. I want us to live present." She didn't say anything. I cupped her face, slowly touched her lips with me.

And the door opened and Dimitri Belikov entered...

ROSE

Adrian kissed me slowly, his lips met mine. His hands were wrapped my waist and neck. I kissed him back and slowly bit his lower lip. But the door opened in a sudden and Dimitri walked in. He looked at us, I sat up in an instant and fixed my top. Adrian moved a little away from me and greeted his cousin brother. Dimitri, who was staring at me, turned away and looked at Adrian. He apologized "I am sorry, I should have knocked before entering." He was trying to hide his sentiments but his eyes deceived him. Then he continued "The road are going to be closed from tomorrow due to the snow. So, if you want anything from the market, you could come with us?"

Dimitri left us. Adrian asked if I want to come. I said I would rather be here. It would be better if I stayed away from Dimitri as much as possible. Adrian held my hand for a second as if he wanted to say something, then he looked at my hand and asked "Rose, where's your ring?" My engagement ring, i stared at my ring finger for a moment. I took it off on my night here, and later on I forgot to wear it again. I took it out of my purse, and showed it to Adrian. He took it from my hand and smile at me, then he held my other hand and inserted the ring on his finger. He kissed on my hand and left me wondering. I stared at my engagement ring, it was a beautiful oval ring, with small diamond prices embedded in it with a big emerald in the middle.

...…...

I watched as Dimitri, Tasha, Vika, Adrian and Olena sat in Dimitri's car and drove off.

I stayed in the living room with Paul and Zoya. Paul was telling me about the girl he liked, how similar I looked as her. I smiled at his description of his crush. Zoya was drawing a family tree for the Christmas eve. I helped her a little whenever she's stuck at something.

Then the doorbell rang, it hasn't been more than an hour since they all left. Paul said to me "They are a bit early, don't you think?" I nodded and went towards the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door, a man of early thirties with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes stood there.

IVAN

It started snowing a bit early this year. I almost reached the Dimitri's house. Shit! I forgot to call Dimitri. I took out my iPhone and unlocked it. There's no signal, Shit! I forgot about the signal problem down here (especially during the Christmas season) I am just glad that I reached his home before there was any heavy snowfall. I reached his door and rang the bell. Why is no one answering? Is anyone here? I came at the wrong time. Then the door opened, and I saw a girl in her twenties behind the door. Who is she? She seems new but yet familiar. She had long brown hair upto her waist, brown eyes which gazed upon me with wonder. Her lightly tanned skin reminded me of a young girl I used to know. Dimitri's exotic affair.. Can it be her?

I said "Роза, это ты?" She looked at me with surprise and said "Excuse me?" Her accent was something like American English. I repeated, this time in English "Rose, is that you?" She stood there shocked and then said "Ivan?" It is her. WTF? What happened here? What am I missing? What is she doing here? I hugged her, she smiled at her old friend. After some time, when I was in the house, cleaned and freshened up. We both sat in the living room. I asked her "What are you doing here?" She looked at me hesitantly and asked "How are you? I heard you got married!" Why is she trying to dodge my question. I replied "I am good. And I did get married. But first tell me what are you doing here?" She hesitated a little and then said "I am engaged." What? I looked at her hand, she had her engagement ring. It looked similar to the one Olena wears. She is engaged to Dimitri. When did that happen? Why didn't he tell me that? What the hell is going on in here? I looked at her surprisingly. Her getting engaged with Dimitri took me by surprise but in its own surprising way, it seemed right. Like it was supposed to happen anyhow. I asked "When did you get back together with Dimitri?" She looked astonished. Just then, the door opened, and Dimitri Belikov entered the room with Tasha Ozera stuck on his side. What the hell is going on? What is he doing with Tasha? And then Rose confessed "I am engaged with Adrian Ivashkov".


	10. Chapter 10 Thought I Could

**CHAPTER 10**

 **Thought I Could**

 **Note**

I have been receiving reviews saying it is not a Romitri story. I started it as a Romitri story and I think I am going to end it as one. Please don't judge if you can't understand..

 **DIMITRI**

Time is slow but it too passes, like everything else. Tasha is beside me, with her arm entwined in mine. I am warm with this in my skin, but inside I feel empty and cold in the core. I turn and look into Tasha's frigid crystal blue eyes and regret my decision made in a moment of weakness. I unlocked the door and went inside, still with Tasha in my arm. Reaching the living room, I stared into Rose Hathaway's eyes and thinking to myself that those warm brown eyes were the one I wanted to lose myself in. A man next to her whispered and I turned and looked at my best friend staring back at me.

...

We all have accommodated ourselves in the house. Mama and Olena returned to their room for some rest. Adrian and Rose went to their room as well. The kids were with Tasha. Ivan Zecklos looked at me with a disappointed look on his face - in my room, I felt an unease with his silence.

"What's wrong?" I blurted out, while awkwardness filled the room.

He stared at me with disbelief and in a fierce tone he replied "What's wrong? What's the hell is right in here, Dimka?"

I sighed. I took a step towards him trying to calm him down. "Ivan...

"The love of your life is getting married to your cousin. You are back together with the she-devil, who cheated on you so many times. What exactly do you think you are doing?" he blurted out everything.

Everything that I have kept only in my heart. Every sentiment that I tried to suppress. All the anger came out, I felt it, my fist tightening. "Don't you think I know that? Do you think I like, seeing her with him, so close to him. Do you even know what I am going through these few day. Her being so close, being under the same roof. Everything about her calls me towards her, her eyes, her lips, her hair... Do you even how many times I have restrained myself from kissing her, from holding her. I hate it... I hate being so close to her... I hate it when everything about her calls me in... I hate it when I see her with him...I hate it when my heartbeat rises by her laugh... I hate that she drives me crazy... I hate that I still love her." I was almost shouting by this time. What am I saying, is it true? Do I still love her? Ivan looked at me with a mysterious smile on his face. It was a facade, he wanted me to lose my control... That good-for-nothing rascal laughed and hugged me..

"I've missed you"

 **ROSE**

"Some say the world will end in fire"

His eyes met mine...

"Some say in ice"

His fingertips traced my face...

"From what I've tasted of desire"

He kissed me...

"I hold with those who favour fire"

The kiss deepened...

"But I think I know enough of hate"

His hands inside my clothes...

"To say, for destruction ice"

I closed my eyes...

"Is also great"

I opened my eyes...

"And will suffice"

I stared into his dark brown eyes...

I gasped for air. I looked at him, Adrian's emerald green eyes stared at me. He looked at me with worry. While I repeated the poem Fire and Ice by Robert Frost in my mind.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I lied, sipping some water from the glass which was kept on the lamp stand next to our bed, thinking about those dark brown eyes...

Thank you for reading this.

The poem is owned by Robert Frost by all rights. I just borrowed it.


	11. Chapter 11 Take Me Back To The Night

**Chapter 11**

 **Take Me Back To The Night We Met**

 **ROSE**

Christmas eve- the most beautiful day of all. The whole house was covered with glitter and ribbons. Paul, Zoya and Vika were decorating the Christmas tree with the aid of Nikolai, who helped them put on bulbs on the top of the tree. Olena and Karolina baked cakes and pastries. I helped them in creaming the cake and decorating it. Adrian, Ivan and Dimitri were clearing the snow from outside the house. After I was done decorating the cake in the shape of rose. Vika and I went back to her room. Her room was smaller than the one in which I and Adrian have been staying. The walls were covered in lilac wallpapers. She said "What are you gonna wear tonight for the party?"

Adrian told me about the event we have to attend tonight. But I didn't know that I had to dress up for it. I answered "I don't know, I'll just put on one of my dresses."

We discussed what we should wear tonight. I told her that I would help her with make-up while she promised she would do my hair.

She explained me about the event we will be going to tonight. It was like a social gathering arranged by the town council every year. Almost all the townies will attend this. I wondered to myself how amazing it will be to attend these parties.

 **ADRIAN**

It has been 10 years since Uncle Randall died. Or as I have known the truth, murdered. Yes, Uncle Randall was murdered by a group of crooks assigned by my grandmother. I remember it vividly, as if it was yesterday.

...

Flashback

I was only 15 years old, coming back from St. Vladimir (my high school) during the vacation. My grandmother has sick for a while. I wanted to visit her as soon as I came back home. I entered her house slowly, trying to take her by surprise. I heard her whisper, when I was on the other side of the door.

"Are you sure Randall is dead?"

...

"Did you make it look it like an accident?"

...

"I am glad. That Randall was no son of mine the day he left his family for that whore of his. You would get your reward as soon as you come back here"

...

I opened up the door. I never knew this side of my grandmother. I always thought of her as a sweet, kind-hearted and loving lady. But I couldn't believe that she would get his own son murdered. We weren't allowed to talk about Uncle Randall from the day he left his family. No one mentioned anything about him. But I came about him from my friends, neighbours and articles from the newspaper mentioning the famous Ivashkov who left everything for love. I was almost crying, my grandmother stood aghast looking at me. She tried to tell me she didn't mean what she said, that I misunderstood what I just heard. But I couldn't hear anything, I was furious. I shouted at her with anger "How could you murder your own son? What kind of mother are you?"

I left her after saying everything kind of disregard I could.

Days later, I heard that when I left that day she collapsed and died. I regretted what I did. I wanted to make it right, anything I could do to make me feel better. I visited the Belikova's two years later.

 **Present**

I wanted to make it right somehow. I insisted Dimitri to take over his father's business. But he is resistant to do so. I wanted to help him in anyway I could do. I am ready to do anything for him, so that I could forgive myself for what my family did to his. He never accepted me as his family, but his family readily accepted me as I always a part of their family. I could never return the love they have given me in all these years.

Dimitri was almost done in removing the snow. He's the strongest amongst the three of us. I asked him "How's your car workshop going?" He looked at me and then just nodded and ignored me as he always did. I said "You know, you can take back your father business anytime you want?" He didn't reply anything. I should have known better. I continued knowing that he is still listening "Dimitri, if you ever need anything, I am always there for you." He nodded. I smiled at the fact that no matter how different we are in so many ways, we still have the same blood running through our veins.

...

 **ROSE**

I wore a violet coloured knee length pencil dress with off shoulder design. I wore a rose pendant, which was gifted by my Uncle Victor for my prom. I wore a light make-up and red matte lipstick. Vika helped me with my hair as she promised. Vika wore a red coloured one shoulder chiffon dress with her hair wavy. My hair was made into a bun. I wore a pashmina shawl wraps around my shoulder. Adrian opened up the door, wearing a violet coloured tuxedo. God! How did he know I was going to wear violet coloured dress. Adrian always colour match our clothes. It's cute but sometimes it's too obvious. He looks at me and said "Baby, you look gorgeous". I smiled at his remark. He came towards me and bent to kiss... But then Vika coughed. He stopped and I looked at her. She smiled and mocked us "Get a room, lovebirds!"

"We have one." Adrian replied.

Adrian and Vika teased each other all the way to the town hall. Paul and Zoya joined us in Adrian's car. While Olena, Karolina and Tasha were in Dimitri's. But at the last moment, Olena suggested that Vika should go with Dimitri and Karolina with her kids. Vika directly refused to this suggestion and I volunteered to swap with Karolina. Then Tasha, out of nowhere said that she would come in Ivan's car.

Then at last, it was arranged that Adrian, Vika, Paul, Zoya and Karolina would travel together, while I, Dimitri, Olena and Yeva would be in Dimitri's car and Tasha and Ivsn would go in Ivan's car. The journey was not more than 15 mins. But it was silent and awkward one. Every now and then, Dimitri would slightly turn and look at me and would look back at the road when I caught him staring at me.

...

We reached first at the Town hall. Dimitri helped Olena and Yeva in the snow and held their hand and walked them inside. I wondered to myself sometimes he's so caring. I waited near the door for Adrian. Dimitri came and joined me. He was wearing a tuxedo, with a long leather jacket. He asked "What are you doing here?" I told him I was waiting for Adrian. He nodded, and then he bent towards me as if he was about to kiss me, but he didn't. He bent towards my shoulder, took out a few hair pins from my hair slowly and with care. My hair fell down and covered my back. I stared at him with shock. Why the hell did he do that? I asked "What did you do?" He smiled and said "It looks good this way. I looked at him perplexed what just happened with my eyebrows arched.

Then Adrian reached us and the rest of the family followed him.


	12. Chapter 12 Xmas Eve and Russian Vodka

**Chapter 12**

 **Christmas eve and Russian Vodka**

 **DIMITRI**

Fate always has its own ways. I sat next to Roza in the car. I think Bhabusha was right in saying "Fate always finds its way". It has been eight years now, when I lastspent my Christmas eve with a teenage Roza. Now at present, it's again a Christmas eve. It is Roza, who is beside me. The evening is beautiful as well, the snow is same.

I held Mama and Bhabusha and took them inside. They sat down on chair, I turned around, unable to find Roza. I looked around the hall for her, then I saw her, standing at the gate alone, by herself. She was a wearing a glittery violet coloured dress, with her hair bundled up in a bun. Why didn't she let her hair down? She looks more beautiful with her hair down. I walked towards her, she noticed me and turned, trying to dodge me, she spent her all energy in looking at the entrance. I asked her what is she doing here, she replied that she's waiting for her beloved boyfriend cum fiance.

I stared at Roza whilst she waited for Adrian. Adrian! Shit! That rascal should have known how lucky he is. Roza looked beautiful, I inclined towards her, and took off hair pins. Her hair fell on my face, I took a deep breath in and smelled her hair, it reminded me of Jasmine and coconut. Realising how close we were standing, I took a step back. She still reminded me of Christmas morning. But somehow she lost the passion within her. The fire that made me fall for her for the first time. Adrian entered the hall, his suit matched with Roza's dress. Is he always like that? I began to wonder how my imagination has never done me justice. She never appeared this beautiful in my dreams. He put his arm around her waist. I looked away.

Shit?

What the hell am I doing? She isn't mine to have. In a few months, she will be my sister-in-law. I turned to look at the entrance. Where is Tasha and Ivan? I hope they don't start a fight in the middle of the nowhere. Just then, Tasha entered the hall, she was wearing a scarlet long dress with a red blazer. Her hair was curled around her face and her deep red lipstick matched with her dress. The scarlet dress brought out the blue of her irises perfectly. Sometimes, I forget how beautiful she is. She smiled at me, I took her hand in mine and led her inside.

 **ROSE**

The hall was decorated with Christmas lights, the walls were covered with tapestries. The tapestries showed people dancing around a big fire, like I have watched in movies. Adrian kept me in his arms, I was glad. I smiled and met every friend of Belikova's family. They all greeted me with pleasant gesture. I felt suffocated, with all these people around. Ever since the accident, I haven't been able to be around so many people. That's why I refrain to attend parties, balls or charity gathers. I would just show up and disappear in a corner, where no one could see me!

The dance started, the first pair was the town's mayor's son and his newly wedded wife. They danced around for a while. And then other couples joined them. Vika danced with Nikolai, Denis with a blonde girl, Dimitri with Tasha. Adrian held out his hand and asked if I wanted to dance, I readily agreed. I danced with Adrian. Adrian is a skilled dancer, while I took dance classes for two years to perfect my steps. We both danced gracefully, and then I turned and the partner was changed. I danced with a blond dark skinned man.

I looked for Adrian, but I found Paul instead, he was dancing with a young girl in her arms. She was teen, hardly 15. She chuckled and they danced in their own rhythm. Looking at them reminded of something, I looked harder, I saw Paul with a brunette girl in blue Frock. The girl turned her face towards me, it was so similar. The girl Paul was dancing with was me, the teen version of me. What is happening? Am I going crazy? It wasn't Paul with whom I was dancing with, it was Dimitri.

I was watching what I did years ago. I turned to the other couples, but I only able to see Dimitri and me. What the hell is happening to me? Am I going crazy? I looked at my partner, it wasn't the dark blonde man's face in front of me, it was Dimitri's. I turned around, the partner changed again. I looked at my new partner, it was again Dimitri. What is happening in my mind? I said "Dimitri?", he nodded. It was actually Dimitri, with whom I was dancing with. I turned to see other couples, there were normal people, Vika was dancing with a short guy, Karolina was dancing with Ivan, Adrian was dancing with a sandy-blonde haired girl, Paul was dancing with a curly haired strawberry blonde girl. The mayor's son was still with his wife. I looked at Dimitri again, he looked at me with worry. I left him at the dance floor. I went and stood near the wine counter. I asked for a shot, a tall guy with black hair and pale skin offered me a shot of wine. I gulped it, it burned in my mouth.

"What the hell is this?". "Russian vodka" he replied in a deep Russia accent.

I laughed at him, he smiled at me. I took few more shots, but when I was about to take my 7th shot, a girl pushed me and my vodka spilled on her dress. She looked at me with her brown eyes. I apologized, but she looked at me as if she recognized me. I looked at her, and realized it was the same girl, with whom Adrian was dancing.

I apologized, "I am really sorry" but she sweared at me right then. She then started cursing me in every way possible. I lost my temper, I felt anger rising in me. What the hell did I do to her.I felt a rage within me, how the hell could she say anything like that to me.

I said, in a clear and cold voice "Shut up, you bitch.

"I am Rose Hathaway Mazur

USA's youngest female tycoon

Daughter of the Turkish Lord Ibrahim Mazur

And who the hell do you think you are?"

I shouted at her. She stood quietly and looked at me. Everybody was looking at me. I took a bottle of Russian Vodka and stormed off the room.

 **DIMITRI**

Roza walked away from me. Is she alright? She went to the bar, and took a shot. I looked for Tasha, where is she? I looked around, but I was unable to find her. Tasha was not here. I asked Ivan, if he has seen Tasha, he replied that he saw her going in the washroom. I went towards the washroom, I heard a woman moaning. I followed the sound, and found Tasha in arms of a stranger. Tasha looked at me. I regretted my decision. How could I trust this woman again, who had already cheated on me once. Ivan was right in calling her a she-devil. How could she do this to me again. How could I be so stupid? She whispered "Dimka?" I left her. I walked out of the washroom and went towards the wine counter. Emir, the bartender, poured me a glass of Russian Vodka. I gulped it in..

...

By the time, I felt calm, I didn't remember how much drunk I was. I left the party and walked out...

ROSE

I don't remember how many glasses of vodka I have drank till now or how inebriated I was. I felt bad, I never used my reputation to make someone feel inferior. How could I do that? I promised myself I will never use my name for anything. I will become something of my own. I never wanted to use my father's name for my own benefit. How could I do that? There were tears in my eyes. I heard somebody's footsteps behind me. I turned to look who it was?

 **DIMITRI**

I walked slowly, trying to balance my steps. I felt a little dizzy. I saw a woman, standing alone in the dark. I walked towards her, to check whether she's alright or not. I walked slowly, she turned acknowledging my presence. I saw her face, it was Roza, my Roza, my beautiful Roza.

There were tears in her beautiful eyes. Why is she crying? I said "Roza.." More teardrops fell from her eyes, she tried to remove it with her palms. I instantly walked toward her and cupped her cheeks. More teardrops fell from her eyes. Teardrops made its way from her cheeks to my palm and fell like a morning dew on a fresh leaf. I said "Roza, are you alright?"

She whispered my name. I nodded to her. Holding her closer to me. She pushed me away and shouted at me "Stay away. Don't come closer." I walked towards her and said "Roza..." She took a step back and shouted at me "Why are doing this to me? I think I am going crazy. What are you doing to me?"

What is she talking about? I did nothing, I did nothing at all. She's the one driving me crazy.

I held her by her arms, and said "I have done nothing. You are the one who left me. You are the one who is marrying my cousin. You are the one who is living in my house. You are the one who's driving me crazy, Roza. I have done nothing." She was trying to loosen my grip, I pushed her back and held her against the wall. She shouted at me "I didn't know. I have done nothing. Leave me alone." She kept shouting, I shouted back to her "Why did you leave me?" She didn't listen, I repeated once again "Tell me, why did you leave me? Why did you stop messaging?" She looked at me and cried out "I didn't. I don't remember." What the hell is she saying? "Don't lie. Tell me, why?".

She cried out the truth "I have Amnesia. I had an accident. I don't remember anything." I calmed down. Her eyes were filled with tears. I asked "What?". She repeated "I don't remember anything. I lost my memory of you."

She looked at me, I kissed her.


End file.
